


Padam

by innokentya



Series: Не твоя стая [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: "Вспомни свою любовь, вспомни те события. Нет причин оплакивать воспоминания о тех руках..." © Edith Piaf – Padam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовки из жизни не совсем обычной "стаи" Хейла. В этой вселенной Дерек, Стайлз и Лидия живут вместе.  
> Продолжение цикла в соавторстве. Хронология:  
> "Мороженое" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/2499869  
> "Мандарины" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/2721354  
> "Не перегори" от innokentya  
> "Букет ароматов" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3152896  
> "Стайлз приехал" от innokentya  
> "Переставляя шахматные фигуры" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3549975  
> "48 часов" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3553765  
> "Не моргай" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3628253  
> "Шоу началось" от innokentya  
> "Волшебное снадобье" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4023591  
> "Полуночное SMS" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4044163  
> "А может к черту любовь?" от KarinaBai - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4170019  
> "Кроме одной" от innokentya - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4142160  
> "Padam" от innokentya  
> _____________________  
> Во время прочтения желательно слушать песню, давшую толчок для написания.  
> https://music.yandex.ua/album/975288/track/5963945

_Padam... padam... padam..._  
Лидия поднимает руку с бутылкой вина и взбалтывает то, что осталось на донышке. Маловато, но ей, кажется, уже и без того достаточно. Полвечера, проведенных под изумительный французский волшебной Эдит Пиаф, кружатся вместе с ней, нежно обнимают её за плечи, вешают на глаза полупрозрачную поволоку. Лидия, одетая лишь в майку и шортики, танцует по всему лофту, и за партнера ей сегодня служит Chateau Clerc Milon урожая 2010 года. Сейчас Лидия даже не жалеет, что выложила за бутылку почти триста долларов, ведь вино сделало свое дело. Ей хочется летать, ей хочется петь, ей хочется танцевать и совсем немножко — плакать… Именно потому она танцует.  
  
_Padam... padam... padam..._  
  
Когда-то Лидия обещала Стайлзу, что выучит французский, чтобы поддразнивать их с Дереком, когда они выберутся в Париж на уик-энд. Много воды утекло с тех пор, в город всех влюбленных они так и не смогли поехать, а на уроки французского Лидия махнула рукой, потому что дел и без того было невпроворот. Из занятий, преподаваемых ей милейшей старушкой с едва слышимым акцентом, она помнит совсем немного, но слова песни, знакомой еще с первого просмотра «Жизни в розовом цвете», разобрать в состоянии. Сейчас единственное, о чем Лидия жалеет — это отсутствие старого проигрывателя, на котором бы можно было крутить пластинки. Она более чем уверена, что электроника сжирает полноту звучания этой прекрасной музыки, но за неимением лучшей альтернативы приходится довольствоваться тем, что имеется.  
  
_Padam... padam... padam..._  
  
Очередной глоток алкоголя и еще один круг по комнате. Легко перебирая ногами, Лидия представляет себя на каком-нибудь изысканном вечере, куда обязательно бы пришла со своими любимыми мужчинами. И танцевала бы с ними по очереди, ловя на себе завистливые взгляды всех присутствующих дам. Еще бы: что Дерек, что Стайлз прекрасно смотрелись бы в элегантных костюмах, с черными бабочками поверх белоснежных рубашек, а она… Она бы, пожалуй, выбрала бы для себя длинное красное платье с разрезом до бедра, что бы был незаметен ровно до той поры, пока ты не начинаешь двигаться. А как бы они танцевали! Им бы наверняка вручили какой-нибудь приз зрительских симпатий, даже если бы таков и не планировался изначально. Лидия откидывает тяжелые волосы за спину и криво улыбается собственному отражению в темном стекле бутылки. Оно искажает её милое личико до неузнаваемости, но именно настолько гротескно Лидия сейчас себя и ощущает. Так странно пусто и полно одновременно. Пусто — потому что её таки оставили одну. Полную — потому что убита алкоголем под завязку.  
  
_Padam... padam... padam..._  
  
Еще бы неплохим вариантом было бы пойти на подобный вечер с Крисом. При мысли о начальнике Лидия сразу же прикладывается к бутылке, делая большой глоток. Она даже не пытается экономить, потому что вторая порция этого поистине божественного напитка оставлена на кухне, в том шкафчике, где, как наивно считали Стайлз и Дерек, Лидия хранит специи и все свои рецепты. Они никогда туда не заглядывали, а потому она спокойно сносила в этот тайник все, что ей вздумывалось. В последнее время она превратила свой схрон в настоящий мини-бар, но даже это её не беспокоит. Сейчас её больше волнует, как бы на неё смотрел мистер Арджент, если бы она пришла на какой-нибудь очередной вечер, устроенный владельцами медиа-холдингов, в своем любимом белом платье с открытой спиной. Она знает, какое впечатление производит на мужчин, стоит лишь упаковаться в эту одежду, потому что даже Дерек, обычно скуповатый на комплименты, как-то сопровождая её на одну из скучных благотворительных акций, сказал, что она напоминает ему ангела. Когда тяжелая и горячая ладонь тогда накрыла одну из лопаток, Лидии показалось, что сердце вырвется из груди, а на спине таки вырастут крылья. В тон платью. Такие же белоснежные. Сейчас же — Лидия с размаху падает на диван, ничуть не заботясь о том, что расплескала остатки вина по обивке, — эти крылья дымились бы, опаленные. Впрочем, нет. Их бы вообще не было. А Крис… Крис — и она готова поспорить на бутылку все того же Chateau Clerc Milon — даже не заметил бы, что она одета как-то иначе, чем обычно. Он хороший человек, светлый и добрый, Лидия не спорит. Но он _не её человек_. _Её люди_ её бросили. Да её вообще _все_ бросили.  
  
_Padam... padam... padam..._  
  
Лидия лежит, уткнувшись лицом в диванную подушку, и пытается подпевать Пиаф, но язык заплетается, а мысли уносятся куда-то вдаль. Все, на что её хватает, это болтать ногами в воздухе, надеясь на то, что это тоже сойдет за танец. Каких-нибудь несчастных маленьких рыжих девочек. Ну если танец лебедей есть, то почему бы не придумать и для маленьких рыжих девочек?..  
  
— Ты пьяна, Мартин… _Padam..._  
  
Лидия громко икает в ответ на свои же слова, а после начинает истерически смеяться. Ну пьяна, ну и что? Завтра закинется парочкой таблеток тайленола, предварительно хорошенько почистив зубы, нацепит на покрасневшие глаза солнцезащитные очки от Sunpocket, ставшие в последнее время любимым аксессуаром, и пойдет на работу. По крайней мере, у неё все еще остаются её зрители и её программа. Наверное, ради них и есть смысл пока еще оставаться в строю.  
  
— Наверное…  
  
_Padam... padam... padam..._  
  
Потому что больше незачем.  
  
Стайлз не объявляется уже больше двух недель, с той самой злополучной ночи, когда она, получив от него даже больше, чем хотела, позорно сбежала.  
  
Дерек не приходит ночевать домой четвертые сутки. Наверное, обиделся за то, что она запихала ему в вещи тот чертов зеленый лифчик. Странно. Постиранный ведь. И она ведь даже ни слова ему об этом не сказала, не укорила. А может он все и сам понял.  
  
Плевать.  
  
По крайней мере, у неё пока еще остается она сама. И Эдит Пиаф, спевшая свое «Padam» раз сорок за сегодняшний вечер. В такие моменты Лидия радуется, что они… она живет в таком большом лофте, где до соседей не долетает ни звука. Хоть сдохни ты тут, и то не сразу поймут, что случилась беда.  
  
Лидия снова смеется и переворачивается на спину. Люстра в стиле хай-тек плывет перед её глазами под французские мелодии будто в утренней дымке, и в этот момент Лидии кажется, что она могла бы пребывать в подобном состоянии вечно.  
Но вино само себя не выпьет. А слезы — не выплачутся.  
  
Именно потому Лидия соскребает себя с дивана и, едва не путаясь в собственных ногах — а ведь их всего две, ну, Мартин, соберись! — движется по направлению к кухне. Она еще днем себе обещала, что споет с Эдит, но пока алкоголя в её крови недостаточно для проявления подобных музыкальных талантов.  
  
Впрочем, все легко исправляется, ведь вино из второй бутылки отчего-то кажется еще слаще, нежели в предыдущей. И этот вкус с легкостью перебивает горечь души.  
  
_Padam... padam... padam..._


End file.
